Mercatorius Crusade
The Mercatorius Crusade was a war fought by the Imperium against the invading forces of Chaos and Xenos following the Gracchian Uprising of 114.M42. The war began following the descent of Mercatorius Prime into open conflict as a gang leader and warlord named Gaio Graccho within the ruined hive city of Verachia managed to conquer and unite many of its gangs into a coherent fighting force. Being both disenfranchised by the Imperium and corrupted by the powers of the nearby Cicatrix Maledixtum, Graccho's uprising became increasingly influenced by the powers of chaos. In 116.M42 the Imperium launched a crusade in response to the full-scale invasion of forces of Chaos and Xenos alike, who sought to take advantage of the system's instability and strategic importance. Gracchian Uprising Main Article: Gracchian Uprising Before the Primus Ruining, Mercatorum Prime was the capital planet of the Mercatorius System. The city of Verachia was wealthy and prosperous, being situated along one of the major trade routes between Terra and the outer fringes of the Imperium of Man. In 387.M41, the planet was raided by an Ork Waagh in a conflict known as the Primus Ruining, during which the planet of Mercatorum Prime was reduced from a fertile planet of several billion citizens to an arid wasteland of just under one billion. The consequences of the war went beyond the planet's habitability, with those citizens too poor to flee to Novus Mercatorius being left behind and forced to live in the ruined hive city of Varachia. Over the succeeding century, the city devolved into gang violence, with only sections of the city eventually being directly controlled by the planetary governor. In 114.M42 one warlord by the name of Gaio Graccho managed to unite several of the gangs and forces of the city and form a force large enough to challenge the Imperium for control of the planet. Being increasingly exposed to the ruinous powers of the Cicatrix Maledictum, Graccho's uprising changed from one of ensuring better treatment for the planet's citizens to one of conquest and vengeance against the Imperium of Man. The local defence forces of the Mercatorius Silver Legion suffered catastrophic losses during both the outbreak of the uprising. This was made more perilous when the system came under the Invasion of Mercatorius, with the Legion losing 90% of their guardsmen by the time of the declaration of the Mercatorius Crusade. The invasion occurred in 115.M42 as Chaos and Xenos forces sought to capitalise on the instability in the Mercatorius System, with the system almost falling before the arrival of the crusader forces at the dawn of 116.M42. War of the Crusaders The War of the Crusaders occurred at the dawn of 116.M42, marking the beginning of the Mercatorius Crusade. Imperial forces attempted to take hold of the remaining Imperial territory in the system, solidify its defense, and then mount a counter attack against the traitor and xenos forces. Note This is the current phase of the war. Battles of the War of the Crusaders: * Destruction of the Helion-3 Powerplant * Category:Wars Category:Setting